OBJECTIVES: A. To collect needed data on demographic characteristics, housing, physical problems, mental problems, and life stress and perceptions of crowding for Chinatown residents. B. To study the relationship between various measures of density and various measures of stress/pathology indices includes stress in the home, health problems psychological problems, and life stress events for Chinatown residents. C. To study the relationship between the perception of crowding and measures of stress/pathology. D. To investigate which variables best explain the perception of crowding in the home and in the community. Method-large scale interview survey.